Show Me Yours
by OriginalPippie
Summary: Set during the episode "Classroom Marriage", Rosalie flashes Vinnie in the Kotter's bathroom. When Vinnie tries to get more from her, she proposes a deal with him.
1. Chapter 1

Part one

"Quick! Shut the door!" Vinnie exclaimed, dashing past the Kotters into the apartment. "I don't want nobody to see me!"

Gabe stood back and grinned, amused, at Vinnie as he took in the way he was dressed. He decided to take the tan trench coat, matching fedora and dark sunglasses as an excuse to enter an impression.

"Barbarino are you dressed for the late, late show?" He asked, sounding much like Humphrey Bogart. "It's midnight, sweetheart. Did you bring the falcon?"

After a brief repartee, which included Vinnie's typical dumb act, Vinnie went over to the couch to sit. He removed his hat and sunglasses, then explained to Gabe about Freddie and Vernajean wanting to get married. After Vinnie asked Gabe to stop his friends from getting married, they heard a knock on the door. Vinnie looked up in a panic towards the door.

"I don't want nobody knowing I'm talking to a teacher. You gotta hide me."

"Quick, in the bathroom." Julie said, guiding Vinnie to his hiding spot.

Once Vinnie was safe inside the bathroom, he stood in front of the closed door to listen. Hearing Rosalie's voice, he smiled to himself. He listened to the conversation between Rosalie and the Kotters, realizing that she wanted the same thing in regards to their friends getting married. Excitement rose within him the moment he heard another knock and then the panicked tone in Rosalie's voice as she announced that she needed to hide.

"I'll hide in the bathroom!" This caused Vinnie to smile

"You better not! Vinnie's hiding in the bathroom." Gabe replied

She smirked, waggling her eyebrows. "That's ok."

Vinnie's smile broadened and he stepped away from the door. When she saw him, Rosalie laid her finger across her lips. She then turned back to the door to listen. He stood behind her, smiling and taking in the way she looked in her dark blue trench coat and floppy hat. Turning to face him again, meeting his eyes, she mouthed, "It's Epstein!"

"Who cares?" Vinnie whispered. "C'mere."

Matching the grin on his face, Rosalie walked over to him. He placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer at the waist. Even though she smiled, she lightly pushed him away from her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered through her grin.

He smiled, trying to appear innocent. "What?"

"You know what."

They were distracted by the sounds of Horshack entering the apartment. Turning back to look at Vinnie, she smirked.

"You think I'm that easy, Vinnie?"

"Well I was hopin'…"

She laughed. "You ain't gonna get me that easy just 'cause we're alone in this tiny room." She pulled Vinnie's hat down over his eyes and pushed him away.

"Hey!" Vinnie exclaimed. (What he did not realize was, his reaction came in perfect timing, in reply towards Horshack's comment about stopping him from stopping the wedding.)

Rosalie, trying to hold back laughter, shushed Vinnie. She pulled Vinnie's hat off his head and tossed it to the floor. Then, signaling for him to be quiet and to stand back, she opened her trench coat. Again, she tried to hold back her laughter as she lifted her shirt to reveal she did not have on a bra. Vinnie's eyes widened and he smiled over the sight of her exposed breasts. When he reached out to touch one, she backed up and pulled her shirt back down.

"Uh-uh. You ain't getting them that easy."

"Aw, come on, Hotsie! You can't show a guy your tits and then say he can't touch them! You're such a tease!"

"So I'm a tease." She shrugged. "I'd rather be known as a tease than to be known as easy."

They paused their conversation when something in the living room caught their attention. They listened for a moment, as the Kotters seemed to be fighting over a shirt and tuna casserole. Both students stifled their laughter as they heard this. As they listened to what sounded like Freddie and Vernajean telling the Kotters they knew the fight was not real, Vinnie wrapped his hands around Rosalie's hips to bring her close to him. She tried to get him to back off by nudging him with her elbow, but this only caused him to move in closer to kiss her on the neck. Again she nudged him but with a smile on her face. Even though he kissed her, they both still listened closely to what was happening in the next room.

"We can see that you really love each other, and you're only play acting." said Vernajean

"Right." Freddie replied

"Right!" All the other students shouted in unison from their hiding spots.

This caused Rosalie and Vinnie to cover their mouths in order to keep from entering a fit of laughter. Vinnie then turned Rosalie around to face him and attempted to move into a kiss on her mouth. At first, she resisted the kiss, trying to push him away like before. She, however, could not resist much longer, and wound up giving in to letting him kiss her.

The kiss was deep and the two teenagers came closer together at the waist. Rosalie brought her hands up to Vinnie's shoulders, sliding off his trench coat. Suddenly, she broke away from the kiss and looked at him with a frown.

"Vinnie, stop."

He looked at her in complete disbelief. "What? You can't stop in the middle of making out with me!" he exclaimed barely above a whisper. "No girl does that! I'm Vinnie Barbarino!"

"Well I'm Rosalie Totsie and I just stopped in the middle." She backed away, holding her hands up with a smug smirk.

Not feeling defeated yet, Vinnie snickered and brought her closer to him again. "You ain't getting away that easy, Hotsie."

"Ok, one more, but that's it."

"Right." He grinned. "One more."

He brought her into another deep kiss, pressing his abdomen against her. The kiss did not last very long before she pulled away and moved to the door.

"Alright, Vinnie. Time's up."

"Time's up? But we just got started!"

"I let you have one more kiss." She closed her trench coat and tossed him his hat from the floor. "And you got one more kiss."

They looked toward the door as they heard Freddie and Vernajean leaving the apartment.

"Well fine! If that's the way you're playin' it then I don't wanna make out with you no more."

"Fine."

Rosalie turned the doorknob and looked at him. He picked his coat off the floor and slung it over one shoulder. They both left the bathroom and approached the Kotters, right at the same time as Epstein and Horshack left their hiding spots. The students all lined up together and looked disappointed at the Kotters. Vinnie and Rosalie took a quick glanced at each other, thinking of the kisses they shared in the bathroom, before acting as though they had paid full attention to what had taken place with the absent students.

"Some big help you were." Vinnie said, looking at Gabe. "Now they're getting' married for sure!"

Vinnie ignored the words from his teacher and looked at Rosalie. As he imagined her topless again, he blocked out Epstein's comments to Gabe. He also neglected to notice that Epstein had his fedora and trench coat on backwards, and Horshack held a gorilla head mask tucked under one arm. Quickly shaking his thoughts of Rosalie's exposed breasts out of his mind, Vinnie turned to the door and hastily announced that they had to leave. Luckily, Epstein was quick to open the door to usher all four of them to the hallway. Once they were in the hallway, heading for the stairs, Vinnie managed to break completely away from his thoughts of Rosalie. He looked over at his two friends, finally noticing their comical disguises. Stopping in his tracks, he let out a small laugh.

"You guys look ridiculous. What is this, Halloween?"

Rosalie looked at them and laughed as well. "Hey Epstein turn around."

Epstein held his arms out with a grin as he turned around like she asked. When he did, Rosalie and Vinnie burst out laughing.

"Epstein! You got a-" Rosalie laughed, unable to finish her statement.

Epstein nodded. "Yeah, you like that? You wouldn't believe how long I actually practiced walking backwards, trying to keep that tie and those sunglasses in place. Walked backwards the whole way here with my hands behind my back and everything. Ain't easy."

"Well, Epstein, I gotta hand it to ya." Vinnie snickered and placed a hand on Epstein's shoulder. "If anybody could walk through town looking that dumb, and not have a problem with it, it's you."

"Hey what about me, Vinnie? Huh?" Horshack asked, holding up the gorilla head. "I had to walk all the way here wearing this thing on my head."

"You're right, Horshack. You're ridiculous too."

"Come on, guys." Rosalie laughed, urging the boys forward. "Let's go already."

Instead of pushing the boys ahead of her, she started walking forward and down the stairs. The boys took a moment to watch her as she descended. Taking his eyes off Rosalie, Epstein turned to Vinnie and placed a hand on his back.

"Hey Vinnie. So you and Hotsie in the bathroom, eh?"

"Yeah we was in the bathroom together." Vinnie grinned

"Well?"

Vinnie smirked "Epstein you walked backwards all the way here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you walk backwards down the stairs?"

"I might. But first, tell me what happened with Hotsie."

"You mean before or after she flashed me her tits?"

Epstein's eyes lit up as she smiled. "Oh! Now you gotta tell! Details, Barbarino!"

Vinnie shook his head with a snicker and started to walk down the stairs. "Later, Epstein."

After watching Vinnie leave, Horshack and Epstein looked at each other. They shrugged before walking down the stairs.

"Why do you think Vinnie didn't want to share about what happened with Hotsie?"

"I dunno, Horshack. Maybe he's got nothin'." He gave Horshack a small shove, urging him ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

Walking along the sidewalk amongst the busy Brooklyn street, the students headed in different directions towards their homes. Vinnie quickened his stride, closing his trench coat around his waist, and looked up as he spied Rosalie. Catching up with her, he went up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. When he did this, she jumped with a startled shriek, and whipped around, ready to strike at her assailant. Avoiding being hit, Vinnie jumped back with both hands in the air by his head.

"Hotsie! Hotsie it's me!"

"Oh Vinnie! I'm sorry about that."

"No, sorry I surprised you like that." He stuck his hands into the pockets of his coat and grinned a little. "Glad I was able to catch up with you. I kinda wanted to talk to you in private."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

They both started walking forward, with Vinnie right by her side. Vinnie had a brief awkward moment with his hands as he tried to decide what to do with them; he did not know whether to place one on Rosalie's back or to keep them tucked in his pockets.

"Well it's just that, uh, well I…" He turned to her and stopped walking, looking at her in frustration. "Aw come on, Hotsie! You showed me your tits and let me kiss you. Then you stop in the middle of making out with me!"

She looked at him, giving her hair a small toss. "Yeah, what's your point?"

"My point?" He huffed. "My point is…" He pointed at her before placing hs hands on his hips. "Why can't we finish what we started?"

"What? Right here on the street?"

Vinnie snickered "Well, no, not _here. _We could go somewhere else where nobody will see us."

"I ain't going with you to make out behind the billboards on 84th street." She looked at him and smiled. "Alright, Vinnie. I'll go somewhere to make out with you." He smiled, ready to respond, but she cut him off. "But, before I do that, you gotta do something for me."

"Like what?"

"I'll make a deal with you. Only if you do this, then I will make out with you."

He smirked. "Yeah? Alright, what's the deal?"

"Since I showed you my tits… you gotta show me yours."

"Hotsie," His face fell and he shook his head. "Hotsie I think I'm gonna have trouble doing that. I mean I ain't got no tits to show ya."

She laughed. "No, Vinnie. You know what I mean."

Vinnie hesitated for a moment, appearing to think over what she said. "Alright, fine. It's a deal."

"Great." She shook his hand. "But, uh," They started walking again. "Of course it can't happen tonight. Maybe tomorrow after school sometime_."_

He nodded "Oh sure. That works."

She grinned. "Great." They continued walking for a few steps. "Oh and uh, since we're already walking together, you might as well walk me home."

"Ok. I can do that. But I ain't showing you on the way."

Rosalie laughed and playfully pushed him away from her.

...

As the students left the classroom, laughing and commenting over the lesson on marriage that Gabe displayed before them. They all knew that the demonstration was a sneaky way to get Freddie and Vernajean to reconsider getting married. When it worked, they were all grateful. S they gathered around their lockers, Vinnie approached Epstein, still laughing,

"Man, Epstein, I gotta tell ya. That gibberish you were singin' during that fake wedding ceremony; that was hilarious! How'd you come up with that?"

"What gibberish? Barbarino, that was Hebrew."

"Whatever it was, it was hilarious. How'd you know to do that?"

"Are you kidding me? As big as my family is, I've been dragged to more weddings than I can count. So many that I could perform a ceremony at any time straight from memory. What you saw in the classroom was the condensed version."

Vinnie laughed and placed a hand on Epstein's shoulder. "I now pronounce you, Father Epstein."

"Barbarino, I'm a Jew so that would make me a Rabbi, not a Priest."

"Oh yeah. Well then I now pronounce you Rabbi Epstein."

Their conversation was interrupted when Horshack walked up to them, laughing. He continued laughing as he walked by, causing them to crack smiles as they shook their heads with amusement. Walking hand-in-hand, Freddie and Vernajean also walked past them, each making snarky remarks. Returning a remark of his own, Epstein then followed them down the hallway as they each headed to their next class.

Once they were alone in the hallway, Vinnie grinned at Rosalie before strolling over to her. he stood next to her, and placed a hand on the locker behind her head.

"So, Hotsie, last night." His grin spread. "Last night sure was somethin'. You and me in the Kotter's bathroom."

She nodded. "I know what happened, Vinnie. I was there, remember?" She laughed.

"Yeah I know." He grinned, looking into her eyes. "Why don't we continue that now? We both know we'd have a lot of fun."

Shaking her head, she laughed and moved away from him. 'Vinnie don't you remember the deal we made last night?"

"So you mean you're actually sticking to that?"

"Of course. What kind of girl do you think I am, Vinnie?"

"Well right now I'm thinkin' you ain't nothin' but a big tease."

"Maybe I am. But maybe I ain't. Guess you'll find out after school. Behind the brick wall."

"The graffiti wall?" Rosalie nodded at him. He hesitated, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "Alright. I'll stick to the deal and meet you there."

She grinned and turned to walk down the hall. "Can't wait."

As Rosalie walked away, Vinnie stood there, looking at the floor. He was torn between feeling discouraged and excited. With a slight grin and nod of his head, he then turned down the hallway right on time for the tardy bell to ring.

...

Vinnie stood outside the school. In front of him was a graffiti covered brick wall that seemed completely out of place. Directly behind him was the wall of the school building. He exhaled slowly as he focused on the wall, trying not to seem anxious. Leaning against the building, he closed his eyes, mentally hoping Rosalie would not show up. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Rosalie smiling as she approached him.

"Oh you _are _here, Vinnie. I was thinking you were gonna back out."

"Ok, ok, you're here. Let's get this over with." He placed his hands at the top of his pants and then looked at her. "Wait. There ain't nobody else around, is there? 'Cause I ain't intending on showing nobody but you."

"Don't worry, Vinnie. I checked and nobody else is around."

He nodded "Ok." He started unfastening his pants, but Rosalie interrupted him with a small snicker.

"What? You're going to just whip it out just like that?"

"Do you want me to do this, or not?"

"Ok, ok. Go ahead." She grinned.

Hesitating, Vinnie looked at her before slowly unzipping his pants. He then nodded his head before gripping the top of his pants in his hands. Deciding to get it over with, he shoved his pants and underwear down, exposing himself completely to her. Rosalie laughed before glancing behind here, waving someone over to them.

"Hey guys, quick!"

Suddenly, with Vernajean leading them, the other three guys jumped around the corner, laughing. Vernajean, holding a Polaroid camera, immediately started taking pictures of Vinnie, before he could react to anything. While trying to dodge the camera, Vinnie quickly turned away and pulled up his pants. As he did this, Epstein turned to Freddie with a smirk, holding out one hand, palm side up. Frowning, Freddie reached into his pocket and pulled out a five-dollar bill and then slipped it into Epstein's palm.

When Vinnie turned back around to face everybody, he showed them how upset he was. He scowled, waving his arms in front of him.

"Alright, alright! That's enough!" He stated, getting everyone to stop laughing. He turned his attention onto Rosalie. "You set me up!"

"Of course I did, Vinnie." She snickered

"Why would you do that? This ain't funny!"

Freddie grinned, showing off his teeth. "It's funny to us."

Vinnie folded his arms across his chest, frowning at Rosalie. "You weren't ever gonna make out with me, were you?"

"What? And miss all this fun?"

Shaking his head, Vinnie walked away without saying a word to anyone. The others laughed until he was out of sight. Once they knew he was gone, they all looked at each other in silence for a few moments.

"I think you really upset him, Rosalie." Vernajean said

"Yeah. Do you think he'll ever come back?" Horshack asked, looking in the direction Vinnie went.

"He'll cool down." Said Freddie "When he does, he'll come back and realize how funny this was."

Rosalie looked at them with a slight frown. "And if he doesn't think it's funny, what then?"

"Well look at the bright side." Epstein stepped forward and picked up the pictures that fell from the camera. "We got these pictures to remember the moment."

The others came around Epstein, looking at the pictures in his hand. Then, as they started to walk away, they started laughing together over the pictures.


End file.
